


Someone To Look Up To

by Ironfairy88



Series: Family Fluff [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: All Gajeel wanted was a son to look up to him. Levy just found out that she was with child.... again, and once again Gajeel found himself hopeful that this one would be a boy.super short chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad. It was my first fan fic :)
> 
> I do not own any part of Fairy Tail. The kids names and story is all me.

All Gajeel wanted was a son to look up to him. Levy just found out that she was with child.... again, and once again Gajeel found himself hopeful that this one would be a boy. 

His oldest was Silver Redfox, 10 years old. Tall and lanky, she looked much older than 10. Long black locks run down to the center of her back and already had multiple piercings lining her ears. Strong willed like her father, book smart like her mother. Though she sure looked mean, she was still more of a girly girl that was more fascinated by books than training with her dad.   
The twins Elivar and Invar were very opposite of their older sister. 8 years old and trouble. Though Gajeel would say trouble was a very exaggerated understatement. Both girls had blue locks like their mother gracing their shoulders, the only thing to tell them apart were their eyes. Elivar had her mother's eyes while Invar had the piercing red irises of her father. They were more content playing tea parties and tormenting Uncle Lily than fighting and training, although most of their time was spent arguing with each other. The littlest Redfox daughter was none other than Pewter Lily. Gajeel was dead set on naming each of his children after metal but Levy was adamant about their daughters having a middle name that was normal. Pewter was Gajeel's baby. At 2 years old the girl had already completely wrapped the Iron Dragon around her tiny pinky finger. Too young to really do much of anything she still relied on mommy for everything so she didn't really see Gajeel as much more than a play toy that let her get away with everything. 

Out of 4 kids not a single one of them wanted much to do with following in their father's famous footsteps, but life was good and he loved his girls with every fiber of his being. Now they were going to add a 5th Redfox to the clan.... what was he thinking? 

Three long months had passed and they were rough. In classic Levy fashion the first months were nothing but morning sickness, twenty-four seven. Poor woman just could not keep food down. Much like the other three pregnancies. They were on their way to the guild hall to see Wendy for her normal check ups. The girls rushed over to their uncles, Jet and Droy. They guys have become very good at keeping the kids occupied and out of all kinds of trouble, well the twins any way. Gajeel planted his ass in his normal gloomy corner of the hall where he proceeded to drown his emotions of anxiousness in a pint of ale. For whatever the reason this appointment was taking a lot longer than usual and he was brooding. Becoming impatient Gajeel got up and started to pace, effectively getting on everyone's nerves. A vain started to pop on Mira's forehead and she was just about to throw a stein at the dragon slayer's head when finally the infirmary door creaked open. Levy's eyes were puffy like she had been crying and Gajeel could sense his mate's nervousness. Rushing over he turned her to look at him.  
"what's wrong is the baby ok?" Levy just looked up at him with her big brown eyes, the lump in her throat making it hard for her to speak. She was only able to squeak out "babies" There was a short pause while Gajeel just stood there with his mouth hanging open...   
" BABIES?" His voice was a hair short of a yell.  
The whole guild fell silent and looked over to the couple, it didn't take long before Cana yelled out " taking bets on what they will be! Baby A boy or girl?" soon the guild was back to its normal noisy hustle and bustle with every one was placing bets.   
" So twins again, huh Shrimp?" Gajeel was avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck   
"Yeah, they are doing good, growing as expected..." her voice tapered off to a near whisper as she started to break down in tears "I don't know if I can do this again Gajeel" she was clearly upset, he tried to reassure her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to his chest.  
"A little late now Shrimp. Gihee" he chuckled trying to lighten the mood, but it only earned him a strong slap on his bare arm.   
"Let's go home" Levy sniffled as she wiped the last of her tears away. Gathering up the girls they headed to their little house on the outskirts of Magnolia that Gajeel and Lily built themselves. 

After the two exhausted parents got the kids in to bed and the quiet of little snores washed over the house it finally set in that there would soon be two more kids running around the house. Levy had already went to bed, Gajeel couldn't sleep so he walked the house, peeking in on each of his daughters to make sure they were safe and tucked in to their beds, satisfied he walked out to the back garden. Lily was just coming home from the guild and seen Gajeel sitting out back looking distressed, his brows were scrunched together so tight you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Landing next to his friend they sit in silence for a time.  
"So.... you wanna talk about it?" the exceed asks not bothering to look at him knowing if he did Gajeel would change his mind and ignore the question. Nodding to Lily he pinches the bridge of his nose collecting his thoughts.  
"Lily we're going to need to add on to the house again." The cat chuckles, "yeah, and take on a lot more jobs" Gajeel doesn't lighten up at the sound of his friend's laughter instead he slumps forward with a sigh, resting his head in his hands.  
"What am I going ta do Lily? Levy almost died with the twins last time. I... I just don't want to lose her."  
Lily reached over and patted his friend's head reassuringly "You won't, I'll be here while you are on jobs, we will make this work" Gajeel looked up to see his best friend smiling at him. It made him feel a little better. "but Gajeel" he continued " you do know what makes babies right? You gotta stop knocking her up"  
"Yeah I know cat" looking up at the stars that now dotted the sky " It's just... well... I just want a son so bad Lily. Someone that will look up to me and ask me for advice. A son that wants to learn to fight and follow in his dad's footsteps, ya know"   
Lily sat there in shock for a minute at Gajeel's confession, finally finding his voice "In all the years I've known you Gajeel, I've got to say that was the sappiest thing I've ever heard you say" he couldn't hold back the chuckle in his voice. Secretly though Lily was very proud of his friend, opening up like that.  
"Stupid cat " Gajeel growled soon followed by their laughter. The moment between old friends was short lived as Gajeel caught the sound of Levy getting sick. Again. "It's going to be a long six months" he huffed as he headed back inside to help his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months passed. Gajeel took on as many easy jobs that he could, trying to make as much jewel as fast as possible and in between jobs he was busy adding a nursery to the already too full house. He was exhausted and tried as hard as he could to stay awake. While he has been gone, Jet and Droy would come help Levy with the kids. Gajeel finally started to get along with the two pea-brains. Lucy makes a point to stop by and check to see if Levy needed anything while he was gone. Gajeel wouldn't say it out loud but he was thankful to have their extended family around to help. Today though was supposed to be a great day but Gajeel just couldn't stay awake any longer. Levy had an appointment at the guild with Wendy to check on her ever expanding belly and the little hellions causing her to have constant nausea. Lily tried to keep his partner awake, even bringing him a bowl of shinny freshly made nails, that Gajeel didn't even have the energy to eat. Levy came out shortly after Gajeel dozed off. Lily greeted her as she came down the stairs,  
"Sorry Levy, I tried to keep him up but..." looking over his shoulder at the snoring giant  
" It's ok Lily, let him sleep I need to go talk to Mira anyway." she tells Lily as she waddles over to the bar. Sitting down she goes to order a tea but before she can Mira places a hot glass down in front of her.  
"What's this Mira?" she asks grabbing the cup and breathing in the sweet aroma.  
"That is something I've been working on just for you" Mira smiled as Levy looked up at her stunned. "For me?"  
"Yep. It's called ginger tea, I heard its good for nausea, I hope it helps" she was beaming hoping that it would bring Levy some comfort. "Looks like these two will be handfuls too huh?" Levy gives Mira a glare  
"If they are anything like their father." her tone was serious.  
"Wendy find out the gender yet for you?" Mira placed bets on them both being girls. The odds were definitely in her favor given the four girls already in the house. Sitting up more on the stool, trying to get comfortable Levy let out a sigh and whispered.  
"Well she said she knew but before she could tell me I just told her to keep it to herself. I want it to be a surprise"  
Mira nodded understanding "Can't wait to see sleeping beauty's face when he finds out" she giggled  
"Yeah he's going to be extra grumpy when he wakes up." Levy just shook her head. 

Gajeel woke up to Mira and Levy giggling loudly. "Oi cat what are they giggling about" he was most certainly grumpy. Before Lily could speak Natsu jumped up on the table in front of Gajeel.  
"Go find out iron breath and take your loud ass snoring with you!" Natsu had gotten tired of hearing Gajeel snore and mumble in his sleep.  
"Shut up flame brain" Gajeel stood up and stretched.  
"Wanna fight rust face?" Natsu took a flaming swing at Gajeel's jaw, missing the target but still burned the skin a little.  
"I'll kick yer pink haired ass Natsu" Gajeel jumped over the table successfully tackling Natsu right in to Gray. The three of them starting a guild wide brawl.  
Levy just sighed "Looks like it's time to take grumpy home" A chair flys over the bar , just missing Mira.  
"Alright hun, let me know if the tea helps and I'll have Lucy bring you some next time she's in."  
"Thanks Mira" Levy smiled as she slid off the stool and held on the the bar so she wouldn't lose her balance. Looking over to where the kids were ducked behind an overturned table, avoiding flying furniture. "Lets go kids, Silver grab your father"  
"Aye mom" despite Silver's size she was quite strong, walking over to where the three over grown children were fighting, dodging cups and chairs along the way, she grabs Gajeel by the collar and yanks him back.  
"Eh Kid?" Gajeel grunts as he's being dragged from the fight.  
"Time to go pop" Silver using an indifferent tone "Mom's orders" Gajeel hollers to Natsu as they near the guild doors  
"Yer lucky the kid was here to pull me off flame-brain"  
Silver chuckles under her breath "Gihee".  
Outside of the guild hall, " Oi Silver you can stop now, I can walk on my own" Gajeel squirms in her grip trying to catch his feet to stand. She drops his collar suddenly and his head hits the cobblestone road with a thud.  
"Oi, just like yer mother" he says gruffly while he rubs the back of his head.  
"Funny, mom says I'm just like you gihee"  
Father and daughter laugh and sprint to catch up to Levy and the other three kids. Back at home Levy gets the kids to bed with the help of Uncle Lily, little Pewter requested his presence. After she fell asleep, Lily decided to head off to the guild to finish the business he wasn't able to earlier. Levy and Gajeel were in the garden enjoying some quiet time.  
"It's getting late Gajeel, you have been so busy why not go to bed early tonight? The painting in the nursery can wait."  
Knowing better than to argue with a tired and cranky Levy he gets up from where they were sitting. Reaching out a hand to help her up, "Ok Shrimp lets get some sleep."  
Laying in bed together, his strong arm wrapped around her waist and his face nestled in to her neck, he remembers that today was important. Whispering as to not wake her if she was already asleep, " Hey Levy" he waited for her to answer "Do we know what the twins will be?" taking a deep breath of scent, calming him further in to a light sleep. Levy answers half asleep already.  
"No Wendy said she needs more time, they are pretty cramped in there. She thinks I'll have only a few more months"  
"I hope it goes better than last time with Elivar and Invar. This time I'll be there and nothing bad will happen." Gajeel was sure of it this time would be different. "mhmmm" Levy hummed as they fell in to a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : inner thoughts.

The next morning Levy woke up to the smell of bacon. Gajeel was making breakfast. He must have gotten a good night's sleep to be up so early she thought as she made her way down to the kitchen. She stopped before she entered the kitchen to take in the view of her little family. Gajeel was busy cooking pancakes, with Pewter strapped to his back giggling as his hair tickled her face. He had her all dressed and even put her blue locks up in the most adorable pigtails. The twins were busy setting the table and arguing about who knows what. Silver was busy helping make eggs. Levy just stood there propped up against the archway watching the loves of her life. Life couldn't be better, that thought was quickly interrupted by the babies having a kickboxing tournament inside of her cramped belly.  
Yawning making his way to the kitchen Lily greeted Levy. "Good morning Levy"  
"Good morning Lily sleep well?" giving the exceed a good scratch behind an ear.  
"Looks like someone finally got some sleep last night" Lily snickered at Gajeel bouncing Pewter around the kitchen on his back.  
"Oi shut it cat" He growled at the cat. Lily just laughed some more. Turning around to glare at the exceed "No kiwi for you then" turning back around to flip the last pancake and laughing.  
"That's not...." Lily was cut off as Silver launched two kiwis over her shoulder at him  
"Here ya go Lily" she said finishing up scrambling the eggs in her pan.  
Gajeel just mumbled "Traitor" under his breath.  
"You know my hearing is just as good as yours pop." she smiled up at him.  
"tch whatever" he huffed. "Alright brats foods done come eat" Gajeel helped Levy to the table and handed her a plate. With a mouth full of kiwi Lily remembered something  
"Lucy told me to inform you that she will be over later with the tea Mira made you." swallowing his kiwi he continued "...and I picked up a really good paying job request while I was at the guild last night." handing the flyer to Gajeel. He nodded  
"mmm, It will take a few weeks but it's enough jewel to finish preparing for the brats" Levy gave him a cross look. She hates it when I call them brats gihee  
"I should be fine for a few weeks, besides Silver is great help and Lucy comes by everyday, plus Lily will..." Gajeel's gruff voice cuts in  
"Lily will have to come this time Levy its a two man job" looking up from his plate. He normally wouldn't leave her home with the kids this long without Lily to protect them. He can sense her apprehension. "I'll go talk to Jet and Droy before we leave and see if they can come by and help out, maybe Lucy can break away from Flame brain and help with Pewter a few nights too." Trying his best to make her feel at ease.  
"I'll be ok Gajeel, honestly. Anyways after this job you can be home for a while" shooting him a hopeful glance  
"That's right Shrimp, I'll be home until you pop the brats...er...um.... I mean little darlings out" he stammered on the last part.  
"More like demons" lily snickers under his breath. "ooofff" Lily was caught off guard as he's hit in the head with a kiwi.  
"Shut it cat" Silver scolds at him from across the table.  
"Yep, definitely just like your father alright" Levy and everyone else laughs. It was a great morning. 

 

The boys left for their job 2 weeks ago, the job was only supposed to take a week to complete with a week of travel there and back, but as luck would have it the job ended up taking much longer.  
Levy started to worry they should have been back by now. Lily made sure to write to inform her and the guild that there was a problem but they would be back soon.  
_Dearest Levy,_  
Gajeel is a bone head and let one of the  
criminals escape. We're tracking him down now.  
Sorry for the delay it will be a little longer, hang in  
there.  
-Lily  
She let out a loud sigh _Stupid cat... idiot Gajeel…_ she stuffed the letter in to her pocket.  
"Bad news?" Mira asked handing her a hot cup of tea.  
"Yeah Gajeel making stupid rookie mistakes" they laughed, though Mira could tell Levy's was forced.  
"So how did the appointment go today, Wendy let it slip what the babies are yet?"  
"I told you Mira, I wanted to wait. Honestly I don't want to know what he'd do if its two more girls." letting her head hang down with a thump on the bar "I swear if I have to push out one more kid for that man" looking up with an evil grin on her face "I'll.... I'll kill him" The women bust out laughing imagining Levy straddling the beast of a man with her hands around his throat. "Wendy says the babies are good, though she bumped up the date again, now it looks like next month. She thinks our dates were off. That or..." she shuttered " they are just really big babies" she let out a sob. _Mavis please don't let them have their daddy's broad shoulders_  
"She did say that I really should be getting more rest but honestly how can I? Between the twins constantly arguing with each other and Pewter needing me, there is just no time even with Silver's help." Levy feels the tears rising in her eyes. Reaching across the bar Mira rests a hand on Levy's shoulder.  
"Levy hun, go home and get some sleep. Leave the kids here, I'll have Lucy and Natsu take care of the baby, they need the practice. The demon twins can stay here and help me clean the kitchen and guild hall. I'll have them scrubbing floors and washing dishes until they are so tired they can argue" she laughed "Silver can stay and help out if she wants or she is welcome to go down to the library and study. I'm sure she could use a break from things too." She winks at Levy.  
"Thank you so much Mira, I owe you one" Levy gets up to leave.  
"If one's a girl name it after me" she calls after her.  
Levy leaves the guild hall and heads down the main road. The sky was looking dark and the temperature started to drop. Wrapping her coat around her she walks past the old tree where she met Gajeel for the first time and where he proposed to her. Turning the corner and walking an old dirt path the one that leads her home.  
That poor woman is just spread too thin Mira thinks as she watches the blue haired mage walk out of the guild. Shaking her head bringing her out of her thoughts she yells out "Alright Elivar and Invar get your brat asses over here I'm putting ya both to work" Twins snap their heads up and look at each other thinking she can't be serious can she? "NOW" Mira yells again.  
Jumping up to attention the twins scurry over with a very shaky "Y...yes ma'am" Grabbing a rag, one of the twins gets to work on wiping down tables and collecting discarded dishes while the other got to work on dishes in the kitchen.  
"Any fighting between you two and I'll show you why I'm called the She-Devil you hear?" Mira gives them one last scowl. They both reply with another shaky "Yes ma'am" _I could get use to the yes ma'am business. Looks like Gajeel has at least taught them that much_ chuckling to herself she goes to wait on the next Parton.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can not believe you let one escape." Lily shakes his head at the dragon slayer "You're not a rookie Gajeel this should have been a piece of cake." he teased further, flying out of reach as Gajeel went to punch him.   
"Ya was supposed to have my back ya stupid cat!" Gajeel was irate that even his own cat would poke fun at him. They should have been home 2 weeks ago and now that they were done they still had a week's worth of travel before they would make it back to Magnolia. Back to Levy. Gajeel wouldn't admit it but Lily knew he was missing Levy and worried about her health.   
"Well we found him and still got the jewel that's all that matters now" Lily tried to soothe the pissed dragon slayer. Boarding the train they headed for home.   
It was a long week, of train transfers and a grumpy, sick, and homesick Gajeel.   
"Just another hour and we will be home" Lily said hoping to bring his friend out of his nausea induced coma.   
"Yeah and then we have to check in at the guild before I can go home. The girls probably missed me" he whispered that last part. Looking out the window he could see Magnolia on the horizon. He let out a sigh of relief. _Almost home Levy, almost home._   
It's been a month and a half since they have been gone. Getting off the train and regaining his senses the pair head towards the guild. They sky was still as gloomy as the day they left, but the difference it temperature sent a shiver down their spines.   
"Oi, it sure started to get cold" Gajeel picked up the pace as they neared the guild hall.   
"It's not too bad, then again I do have fur" the little black exceed said as they reached the doors. They swing open the door to the guild hall and take a deep breath happy to be back.   
"Welcome back boys" Mira's cheerful voice was the first thing to greet them.   
"Daddy Daddy" the demon twins yell as they tackle him to the floor. "The Devil woman made us work all week" Elivar whined, joined shortly by Invar "She's so mean"   
"Hey you two get back to work I haven't dismissed you yet" Mira snapped at them.   
"Yes ma'am" they ran back to their duties.   
"Well that was odd" Lily didn't even try to hid his surprised tone. Gajeel just raised a studded eyebrow at Mira as she gave him an evil grin.   
"Oi Mira we finished that job, Why are the brats here?" He looked around the hall for Levy. No Shrimp. She better be ok. Mira noticed him looking for Levy.   
"She's at home Gajeel. Wendy said she needed more rest than she was getting." she paused briefly to hand out a drink to Lily "Also Wendy said that the babies would be born next month. I had Lucy grab the baby for a few days, Silver is in the library studding. I'll send her home when the devil twins finish their shift is over." casting a scowl over her shoulder at the two blue haired trouble makers. "Go home Gajeel" she shooed him off. He waved at Lily as he left the guild.   
"Don't be too late tonight Lily" the big wooden doors slammed behind him.   
_Maybe I should let Levy sleep and go pick Pewter up from Lucy and Natsu's. She doesn't need to be picking up any bad habits from that flame-brain._ But as he was thinking about this his feet took him all the way home instead. 

Opening the door to the house Gajeel calls out "Oi Shrimp I'm home!" He didn't get an answer thinking she was probably sleeping he went ahead and took off his boots and threw his rucksack into the closet. Walking up the stairs trying not to make too much noise he walked into the master bedroom. The bed was made and there was no Levy. Fear washed over him and panic started to set in. "LEVY, Oi Shrimp where are you?" He checked the master bathroom, no Levy. Running down the stairs 2 at a time and swinging around the corner, he bust out of the back door in to the garden. "LEVY?" but still no answer. _OK Gajeel calm down. CALM THE FUCK DOWN. Think like Levy for a minute you idiot...... maybe she was too tired to go up stairs....where would she go?_ snapping out of his momentary lapse "kids bathroom!" he ran back inside slamming the door behind him, skidding around the corner again and sprinting down the hall he swings open the door to the kids bathroom. _SAFE... thank Mavis._ shaking his head and letting out a sigh he grabs a towel off the counter.   
"Oi Shrimp one of these days you're going to kill me" he said as he picked up his sleeping wife out of the tub and wrapping her up in the towel. As he starts to walk upstairs Levy stirs in his arms.   
"Gajeel?" she whispers, fluttering her eyes open and yawns.   
"Hey Shrimp, ya fell asleep reading in the tub again?" his voice low trying not to wake her up completely.   
"mhmm, just can't seem to stay awake lately" she cuddles up to his chest as she closes her eyes again. man she looks ragged   
"I'm home now so you can take it easy now" placing her on the bed and tucking her in he starts to feel guilty. _This is the last time Levy, don't care if they are boys or girls they are the last ones. Gajeel you're a selfish asshole._ He tells himself. As Levy relaxes in bed Gajeel heads down stairs to the nursery. Walking down the hall, he opens up the light green door and is taken aback by what he sees. The room was completed while he was away. All the painting was finished, both cribs were put together and already had fresh bedding on the mattresses. Green and yellow hues colored the room. Looking around the room made the weight on his chest lift "This is it" he reminded himself sighing he walked over to the rocking chair and propped up his feet. Taking another look around the room he closed his eyes thinking about the two little bundles arriving next month. Snoring was the only sound in the house after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver brings the twins home after their shift at the guild, the house was quiet. "Go clean up you two, and be quite mom and pop are probably sleeping" she whispered to the girls. Mira worked them so hard they had no fight in them left they just nodded and headed down the hall to get ready for dinner. Silver sat down on the couch to read while waiting for Lucy to drop off Pewter. It wasn't long before the front door opened. Lucy looked around the house before she entered.   
"Hey Silver I came to drop the baby off and check on your mom" She put the tot down in the playpen in the living room.   
"Mom's up stairs in the bedroom" she threw a thumb over her shoulder not bothering looking up from her book on magical physics. Lucy makes her way up stairs to the master bedroom. Levy just woke up and got dressed when a knock came to the door.   
"Come in" she yawned. "Lucy what are you doing here? Gajeel was going to pick the baby up at 6." Lucy looked Levy over a crease forming between her brows _Damn Levy looks like shit, how long has she had those black rings under her eyes?_  
"Levy, it's 7 o'clock, I didn't even know he was back yet." Lucy wasn't very good at hiding the concern in her voice.   
"Ah well maybe he went to the guild and lost track of time. Jet and Droy came over and finished the nursery yesterday, wanna go see it?" she slowly wiggled off the bed as Lucy held out a hand to help her up.   
"You're almost ready to pop Levy shouldn't you stay in bed?" Lucy urged her. _How long has she been this pale? Her hands are awful sweaty too._  
"Nonsense Lucy I feel fine, just tired. Come on I want to show you what they did for us, they are such great uncles." Levy could read her like a book, she knew Lucy was worried but even though she really didn't feel well she didn't want to burden her friends or Gajeel.   
They got down stairs and walked down the hall. Noticing that the door was cracked the two women pushed the door open slowly, then started to giggle. Gajeel was fast asleep, head rolled to one side, hair covering part of his face. Soft snores filled the room, it almost sounded like a purr was coming from the giant man. Levy could watch him sleep all day. Lucy tapped her on the should before telling her that she should go in a hushed voice. Levy nodded "Thanks for all your help Lucy" she said as Lucy turned to leave.   
"Hi Lily " Lucy greeted the exceed as she was leaving. He just got back from the guild.   
"I brought home dinner" he said as he entered the house. Putting down the food and placing Levy's ginger tea in the fridge.   
"Down the hall Lily" she said quietly as to not wake Gajeel. He flew down the hall and plopped down in to Levy's waiting arms. She hugged him "I missed you" she spoke in his ear, giving him a scratch. _Man i missed the ear scratches,_ he purred. Resting in her arms he looked over to the sleeping beast.   
"He had a rough month without you, let's just let him sleep." he sighed. Looking down at him she nodded and closed the door. Walking down the hall, Levy was holding on to the wall to steady herself.   
"Lily?" her voice was labored   
"Yeah?" the exceed looked up at her, his eyes grew wide taking in the sight of her looking very sick. " Lily I don't feel so...." her words were cut off as the world went black around her. 

"LEVY!" Lily switched to his battle form just in time to catch her before she hit the floor. "Silver take dinner and the kids and eat out back" he didn't want the other girls to see their mother on the floor. Silver scooped up the baby and the food and ushered the twins outside as they were about to peek around the corner. Lily collected himself then, he didn't want to panic. "Gajeel" he tried not to scream he didn't want to sound like he was freaking out. But he was. _Not again, not again._ "GAJEEL" this time he yelled as loud as he could. "It's Levy!" tears started to run down his face.   
Gajeel's eyes snapped open and focuses in an instant. Jumping up, he slings the nursery door open, then his heart stops. Lily was on the floor holding Levy's head rocking back and forth. Lily looks back at Gajeel, fear in his eyes.   
"What happened" Gajeel yells falling to his knees taking Levy's head from Lily's hands.   
"I....I don't know... she was fine we were just talking and then..." his voice trailed off.   
"Lily go find Wendy...Please... please hurry!" It's like the demon twins all over again... Replaying that night in his head over again. 

_Blood... there was Blood everywhere…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Blood... there was Blood everywhere…_

Gajeel just finished a job and came home to check in on Levy and Silver. Lily had stayed home to help Levy while he was gone. It was only 4 days. A nice quick job, catching a thief that was robbing a small town's jewelry shops. Paid well too. Nothing was supposed to happen while he was gone, but something did happen, something bad!  
All the fights Gajeel has seen and been in was not enough to prepare him for what he saw when he came home that night. Before he could see the house around the corner he knew something was off. Something didn't smell right. Gajeel ran to the front door and slammed it open. A wave hit him then, the house smelled like death.... and Levy. He stood there frozen in place. All his senses assaulted at once. He eyes looked over the state of the house, there was a bloody trail coming down the hallway, and he realized he was standing in a pool of blood. As he looked down he noticed his daughter's hand prints in blood by his feet, Lily's paw prints were littered all over the place. His heart rate spiked and his breath caught in his throat as it finally hit him that his family was in trouble. Spinning on his heals, he runs towards the guild. His normal 10 minute walk turned in to a 3 minute mad dash to find his family. He busted in the guild hall ripping one of the doors clear off the hinges.   
"WHERE ARE THEY?" He was white as a sheet, and sweating. Everyone that was still at the guild that late stared at the state he was in. Lucy was there waiting, Master told her that he should be back today and that it would be best if she talked to the dragon slayer. _Why does she look like that? Where's Levy? Something is wrong._  
"Gajeel come sit down a minute" her voice was hushed as she sat him down in a corner of the guild. Lucy couldn't bring herself to look at the man "They were able to stop the bleeding but..." she let out a heavy sigh " Levy's placenta detached, they had to deliver the babies." he sat there a moment collecting his thoughts.  
"But.... it's to early." Lucy just nodded to his realization.   
"Lily is at the hospital, Silver is with him" with that he got up and ran back out the door. it took him another 10 minutes to reach the hospital.  
Little Silver being only 2 years old, grasped onto Lily's tail as the exceed paced back and forth in the dimly lit waiting room. _I failed the one job Gajeel gave me, what will I do? Levy still hasn't awaken, and the babies are in the ICU in serious condition._ "Daddy?" Silver's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Gajeel running in to the waiting room.   
"Gajeel.... I... I failed I'm so sorry" the little cat couldn't look his friend in the eyes. Looking down at his friend and his baby girl holding on to his tail broke his heart.   
"Please take Silver to the guild. Ask Mira to go to the house. Don't blame yourself cat" Gajeel walked past them, pausing to rest a hand on Silver's little head and ruffling her black hair, before turning the corner and stepping in to the room that Levy was in.   
Wendy was standing over Levy, her magic glowing green over her exposed abdomen. He could see the lines below her navel where the doctors were forced to remove their children.   
"Leave" was he could say, he just needed to be alone with her. Without a word Wendy stepped back from her and walked to the door. She caught the scent of blood on his clothes. _He's been to the house!_ She was hoping she could get to it before he seen the horror that could only be described as a murder scene. As the door closed softly behind her, Gajeel collapsed by the hospital bed. Grasping the hand that was free of IV lines and tubes he sobbed into her skin.  
"I'm sorry Levy. Im so so sorry. I should have been there. I..." what else could he say, he almost lost the love of his life.   
"Ga...Gajeel?" her voice barely a whisper as she tried to open her eyes, but it was no use they felt like lead. Looking up, a small smile tugged at his lips.   
"I'm here love" _Thank you Mavis, she's still here_ he was able to breathe at last. Confused as to why she couldn't open her eyes or move she wanted answers,   
"What happened.... where's the babies?" She knew they weren't with her anymore, she felt lighter.   
"There was an accident Levy. I just got back, I....I don't know where they are, the house was ..." his voice broke, he didn't want her to know about the blood. He felt sick just thinking about it, he could still smell it. "They delivered the babies, I haven't seen them yet." She made a small nod before she drifted back to sleep. Wendy peeked in the room   
"Gajeel, I need to keep healing her." she opened the door to let him out into the hall. "Your daughters need you more than Levy right now" as she pointed him down the hall.   
It wasn't a far walk down the hall to the NICU but it felt like an eternity. The lights in the hallway stung his eyes, or it could be the tears in his eyes, he wasn't sure anymore. The smell of disinfectant burned his nose and made it hard for him to breathe. Finally making it to the NICU he stopped at the large window, separating him from the small room. There were two small incubators, powered by a lacrima , sitting to one side of the dim room. Lights on the machines blinking on and off. Green, red, amber, followed by various different dings and bells. He took a deep breath and walked in to the room. Slowly making his way to the little glass boxes.   
"Sir you can not be in here" a nurse said looking the intimidating man in his red eyes. He went to scowl at the nurse but instead he dropped his head and his features softened   
"I'm... I'm their father" he stuttered softly. She moves aside letting him by.   
"They are much too early, and they are weak right now, but they will pull through" she smiled at him.   
"Can I hold them? " he didn't take his eyes off of the little pink preemies   
"Put your arms through here" she pointed to a hole in the side of the glass box "you can touch them but they have to stay in the incubators for a few weeks" She turned and walked away to give him some privacy. Nervously Gajeel placed a hand in to each of the small glass boxes, his hands made the small babies look even smaller. He used his pinky fingers to lift the hands of his tiny daughters. They tried to grip his rough fingers and he let out a sigh, unaware that he was still holding his breath. _Daddy is here girls, Im home._


	7. Chapter 7

GAJEEL" Wendy yelled as she shook the giant man sitting on the floor, effectively snapping him back to the crisis at hand. He was on the floor with Levy's head in his lap. Her face was pale and covered in droplets of sweat, her breathing was shallow and labored. Blinking to clear his eyes _there's no blood. Thank Mavis!_ he breathed.   
"Its ok Gajeel" Wendy placed a hand on his shoulder "I got her, she will be ok, she's safe" Wendy's words made him relax she was going to be ok. "Take her to the bed, she's got a high fever, we will need to bring it down quickly but try to prevent shock."   
Gajeel scooped his wife up in his arms. Even pregnant with twins, she was still light as a feather to him. They laid her down on the bed and started to bring her fever down. Wendy looked distressed as she worked over Levy.   
"What's wrong shorty?"   
"I told her she needed to rest because she looked so tired, I should have checked her over better. I'm sorry Gajeel this is my fault, I missed this. " Wendy was upset that she missed something so simple. "When she came in last week I noticed she has a slight fever. I thought it was just the exhaustion of having to walk here with the baby and not eating enough. She was sick and I missed it."   
"Shit happens Wendy" Gajeel tried to make her feel better. Knowing Wendy she felt terrible and there was no use getting mad at the small mage. "Will she be alright now?"   
"Yep just give her this in her tea twice a day for a week" she handed him a small white bag of herbs. She excused herself and went to walk out of the room.   
"Thanks Wendy" Gajeel said as she left. He looked down at his blue haired beauty. _Four more weeks_ he thought _Just four more weeks and then... never again Levy. Never._

The days and weeks went by rather uneventful at the Redfox residence. Mira still had the demon twins doing hard labor at the guildhall, practical rendering them too tired to argue when they got home. Silver busied herself with her studing. Often going down to the guild to get lost in some of the forgotten books in the library. Meanwhile as Levy rested and recovered from being sick, Gajeel spent some much needed time with Pewter.   
"Daddy play?" Pewter looked up at him with her mother's brown eyes.   
"Sure baby, whatcha wanna play?" using his softest voice that he only used with her.   
"Lily, Daddy dress up" she smiled. _Of course it would be dress up, its always dress up with her._ Internally grumbling to himself   
"Oi, Lily get yer ass down here, baby wants to play dress up" he yelled in the direction of Lily's room. Both the boys put on a nice button up shirt with a tie as Pewter skipped around them giggling and clapping her hands,   
"Dance?" Laughter filled the living room as Gajeel and Lily took turns swinging and swaying her around the room.   
Levy woke up from her nap to the sound of Pewter's laughter echoing throughout the house. She made her way down the stairs and leaned against the wall at the base of the stairs looking at the two men swinging the little blue haired tot around the room. Stifling a giggle as Gajeel stepped on Lily's tail.   
"Shrimp?" Gajeel whipped around "Oi you better not tell Lucy about this!" he growled at her   
"Oh no" she gasped " I wouldn't dream of it" Gajeel caught the sarcasm thrown his way.   
"I mean it, Flame-brain wouldn't give me moment's rest if he found out"   
"I wouldn't worry about Natsu. It won't be long til he'll have his own to deal with." she laughed.  
Sauntering over to where Levy was propped and placing a hand on her hip, he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "Care to dance, my love?" he whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him.   
"Only with you my dear" she sighed as she laid her head on his chest as the swayed to the music.   
"Daddy, Mommy dance" Pewter squealed excitedly clapping her hands together and jumping in place. "Me too, me too" she lifted her arms up to be picked up. Lily obliges the tots request to fly her up to her parents, depositing the her between the two.   
"This is nice" Levy hummed as she rubbed noses with Pewter.   
"Yeah it is" he sighed resting his forehead on his daughter's. She giggled when his hair tickled her face.   
Life was perfect in that short moment.  
The twins burst in the door just then, shattering the peace they were sharing.   
"Mom we're hungry" Elivar whined "Mira is so mean, I broke three plates today so she didn't give me a snack" moaned Invar. Both parents looked at each other and sighed   
"I'll take the baby, can you make dinner tonight dear?"   
"Sure Shrimp what do you feel like tonight?" Mavis knows how he caters to her cravings or suffer the wrath of morning sickness. _Why do they even call it that? It should be called " Nine months of Puke" sickness._ He chuckled to himself.   
"Pancakes?" Levy squealed in excitement. Gajeel turned to walk in the kitchen " Sure thing Shorty."  
"And eggs? Oh maybe some bacon?" She called out after him as she got the baby ready for her bath.  
"Gihee. Breakfast for dinner it is then" he laughed.  
After dinner and bedtime routines they decided to relax in the garden. The moon was already getting high in the sky, casting a beautiful glow over the the small patch of grass and the many different flowers Gajeel had planted when Levy first moved in. The light pollution slowly started to fade as more and more lights in Magnolia were turned off, the stars started to dot the sky as they pointed out different constellations. They had been sitting out there for quite some time. Levy was sipping on a hot mug of her ginger tea and leaned in to Gajeel's chest. He wrapped his large, warm arms around her as he took in the smell of her hair.   
"Today has been quite wonderful" she sank down more in to his chest and closed her eyes. "mhmm" rumbled through his chest. He rested a hand on her belly and was greeted with a strong kick.   
"Gihee someone is ready to meet me" He smiled down at Levy. She placed her hand over his and intertwined their fingers.  
"You ready to do this one more time?"   
"mhmm" _soon we will be complete_ he closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head. "the last time I promise" he whispered. _I wonder if she knows how much I long to have a son? Why it's so important to me?_  
"Gihee" she looked at him and smiled.   
"What's so funny Shrimp?" he cocked a studded eyebrow at her.   
"What is the great Black Steel Gajeel thinking about?" she narrowed her eyes at him.   
"Nothin' Shorty....just enjoying life." he blushed and looked away from her stare. _Stupid cat is right I'm getting sappy_  
"I'm off to the guild for a bit y'all should go back inside, it supposed to start getting colder and Happy says he heard it's going to snow tonight." Lily waved to his family as he flew off to the guild hall.   
"He's right" Levy shivered "Time to turn in"  
As hard as she tried Levy just could not get to sleep that night. Her stomach felt much tighter than normal and the pressure was becoming troublesome.  
"Oi, Shrimp" Gajeel dribbled half asleep. "You ok? Yer moving around is keeping me up"   
"Yeah just can't seem to get comfortable" she let out a frustrated huff. She didn't make it this far along with the other twins so she did not know if the discomfort she was experiencing was normal or not. Gajeel wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to his bare chest. The heat from his body made her sore back relax and she started to settle back down and doze off.   
And then it happened.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the fuck Shrimp you wet the bed?" He jumped out of bed surprised and a little horrified.   
Levy was speechless for a moment trying to understand what just happened. " I... I don't think so? Maybe one of them kicked my bladder?" _That's totally believable right?_ she thought. She rolled out of bed and stood up. Another wave of water spilled out of her. "Uh... Gajeel" she was trembling.  
Tired and now grumpy Gajeel walked out of the room to grab some clean sheets, he was too busy grumbling to himself that he didn't hear Levy call him.  
"Gajeel Redfox" she raised her voice this time to get his attention.  
"Hmm Shrimp, what is it?" He didn't bother to look up at her, just busied himself changing the sheets.   
"My...water" she shuddered as more water ran down her leg "uh....broke."   
His head whipped around and he snapped up from where he was crouched over the bed. His voice temporarily held captive in his throat. "Uh broke? as in you mean it's..." his eyes growing wide as he looked at the puddle on the carpet.   
"It's time" she squealed. Despite 8 months of constant sickness, four kids needing her and a husband that had to work away from home for months she was excited that now was the time.   
Gajeel started to stammer. "But Wendy said it would be two more weeks" not really believing that now was the time.  
"Snap out of it stupid Gajeel!" Levy slapped his arm "It's go time, grab our bag and wake up Lily he'll need to watch out for the girls." Levy sure knew how to handle things, it was her fourth time after all. Gajeel was only there for Silver's actual birth. Levy had gotten very good at going into labor while he was on a job.   
"Gihee, yes ma'am" he smirked "Lily get yer ass up it's go time Levy's water broke." He bellowed as he kicked open his friend's door. "Oi, the fuck?" running his palm down his face, Lily wasn't there. _Damn it he must still be at the guild._  
"Shrimp, we go to get to the guild Lily isn't here, Silver can hold down the fort till he gets here." Now he was the one in charge. Slinging their bag over one shoulder, he picks Levy up and carries her out the door.  
"Ugh Gajeel I can walk put me down" she protested  
"Oh no yer not, don't need the kids falling out onto the street walking to the guild." he smiled "plus this way is faster, you waddle to slow" She socked him under the chin. There was no use arguing with him, he was a man on a mission.  
Gajeel kicked the guild door open. Mira was just about to close up for the night when she heard the noise coming from the guild hall.   
"What's going on, Gray... CLOTHES!" she shouted as she was making her way back from the store room.  
"Levy's having the babies" Gajeel wheezed. He decided walking at a brisk pace wasn't fast enough and sprinted the last bit, much to Levy's dismay.  
Casting a scowl at a drunk Pantherlily "Get yer ass home, Silver is home alone with the brats" He barked at the little black exceed " and ya better not pass out on the floor again, yer gots a job to do"  
"Aye sir" Lily hiccups and salutes his dragon slayer then flies off unsteadily home.   
_Stupid cat hangs out with Happy too much._ Shaking his head he walks Levy over to the bar.  
"Alright enough, everyone that's not having a baby tonight get the hell out." Mira used her She-devil voice making sure even the drunks got the message. "NOW" for extra emphasis.  
"Take her up to the infirmary, I'll go get Wendy" and with that Myra hasty leaves the guild.   
Gajeel placed her on the bed and put pillows behind her to prop her up. Kissing her gently. "I'll go get you some water and if you want I can make you some ginger tea really quick"  
He left to go to the kitchen. "Ahem" a voice cracked at the door.  
"Master, sorry we didn't mean to wake you, but..."  
He held up a hand to stop her apologies "no need my child, babies wait for no one" he gave Levy a cheeky smile "Just wanted to check on the mother and make sure she has everything she needs."  
"Mira left to get Wendy, Gajeel is downstairs making some tea, I think I'll be ok in their care. Thank you Master" She was happy to have him there. Her own father died before she was born so he is the closest thing she has ever know.  
"Very well my dear." he cleared his throat." I would like the privilege to be the first to visit once they are here. Ahem... you know welcome them properly to the guild and all" the old man blushed.  
"Of course Master! We wouldn't have it any other way" Levy smiled as Gajeel re-entered the room only catching the last bit of the conversation.  
"Hey old man sorry to be so late" he coughed.  
"Ah no problem my boy, I was just leaving" he turned to leave but right before he closed the door he left one more thing for Gajeel. In a hushed voice only the dragon slayer could hear "Good luck son, you're going to need it!"  
Gihee  
Levy grabbed at her stomach and let out a pain filled moan "owwww" Gajeel was at her side in a second.   
"You ok?" his brows knitted together and sweat forming on his forehead. She reached up and grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling it as she fell back on to the pillows.  
"AHHH... does it look like I'm ok? Im about to give birth stupid"  
"Oi" he yelped more surprised than hurt when she yanked his hair.  
Wendy rushed in to the room "Sorry I took so long I was about to go to bed" as she caught her breath. "Ok Mira, I need hot water and some rags.... a lot of rags please and some clean blankets to wrap them in." She was getting pretty good at this since training with Porlyusica and this was her fourth time with Levy.  
"Ok Levy how are the contractions coming?" the only reply she got was a muffled scream as she bit down on Gajeel's arm.  
"Ah well I expected as much" she rubbed her chin. "Let's see... it took Pewter thirty minutes after we broke your water..." She was considering the time scale for a moment only to have her concentration broken by another scream.  
"Gajeel, I'll kill you if you do this to me again!" her hand was completely wrapped up in his locks at this point.   
"Ow ow ow, yes ma'am! I know, I know... I'm sorry!" _That is if she doesnt kill me during this birth first!_  
Wendy checks Levy's progress to find that she is already ready to push. Wow a lot faster this time.  
"Alright Levy gently now I want you to push for a count of ten" Wendy coached her on while Gajeel helped her count through clenched teeth.  
"Come on Lev you can do it, one... two... three" Levy screamed her face turning red and tears pushed out the corner of her eyes. " nine...ten. Good job baby"   
"When you're ready Levy give me another good push I can see the head" Wendy kept urging her on.  
Red faced and out of breath Levy readjusted her hold on Gajeel's mane. "Ah......." sobbing as Gajeel continued the count. " Nine....ten you did it Lev breath baby."   
"Head is out just one more push." The baby wailed as it was finally released in to the world. Wendy cut the cord and handed the baby off to Mira, signalling for her to keep quiet about the gender of the newborn.   
After a short breather the contractions started up again. "Ok time for baby B to make it's way in to the world" Wendy prepared for the next baby as Gajeel tried to soothe an exhausted Levy. " I know you're tired baby but we're almost there. Push Lev!"  
His voice calm and low helped her calm down as she continued to push. " eight... nine...ten. Breathe Lev" Her head fell back as she panted. Wiping the sweat from her brow and kissing her on the forehead he gently pushed her along.   
"Last push" Wendy attempted to say before her voice was drowned out by another scream, followed shortly by the second baby's cries.  
Mira cleaned up the babies and wrapped them in blankets. "Congrats you two" she says with a big smile as she hands the babies off the the father.  
Gajeel looks down at the bundles in his arms, smiling before handing one off to Levy. "They're perfect" Levy sighs looking up at the two mages before her.  
An anxious Gajeel couldn't wait any longer. "So...what did we end up with this time?"


	9. Chapter 9

"So... what did we end up with this time?"  
Both mages look at each other and then back at the parents. Smiles plastered on their faces. "BOYS!" they squealed.  
Gajeel sat there shocked, mouth hanging open, eyes wide with disbelief. "Boys?" looking down at the little baby in his arms. A small black patch of hair crested the baby's head. A tear landed on its forehead and the baby stirred. Shocked Gajeel realized he had a tear running down his face. Leaning over to Levy and resting his head against hers she whispered "Our boys"   
"We're finally complete" he whispered back.  
The sky dragon and she devil left the room to give the parents time to rest with the newborn twins and went down to the guild hall. It had been a long night, soon the other guild members would start coming in.  
"Well ladies what's the verdict?"   
"Master? I thought you went out?" Mira was surprised to find him sitting on the bar waiting for them.  
"I took a walk but could sense they arrived safe, so I made my way back. Plus it started to snow. So what are they?" He took a swig of ale.  
"Boys" Wendy answered  
"Boys?" Makarov said spitting out his ale. " Well damn, the guild's gone to hell now."   
"Once they start training with Gajeel it will be" Mira laughed. "Better get a damage tab going now"   
The three mages laughed and toasted the new parents.  
Back in the infirmary Gajeel and Levy were doating on their new sons. "What are we going to call them, we didn't even think about boy names." Gajeel placed the infant he was holding in his mate's arms.  
"hmmm.... how about Steel for him?" Levy said nodding to the little black haired baby.   
"I love it" Gajeel rubbed his hand over the child's head " Steel Redfox" he said proudly.  
There was a short silence as they both thought about what to name the other child.  
"Um Levy?" Gajeel asked nervously. "could we maybe, I mean if you don't like the name its ok....but could we name the other after my dad?"   
"Didn't peg you for the sentimental type Gajeel" she teased "but of course I don't mind. Metalicana is a bit big for a child though, maybe Metal for short?" she looked down at the blue haired baby sleeping soundly in her arms.  
"Steel and Metal Redfox" His smile right then could have rivaled Natsu's. "Welcome to the family boys" 

Word spread quickly that morning in the guild hall. Everyone was excited to find out what the new Redfox twins were and collect their bet money.  
"Alright ya unruly brats, listen up!" Makarov shouted. The guild hall instantly became quiet as the attention was on the master.  
Levy and Gajeel came out to the balcony holding a baby each. Master Makarov gave them a small nod.  
"We would like to introduce our children..." Levy began. " Steel and Metal Redfox" Gajeel finished.   
The whole guild erupted in cheers and a party ensued.The Redfox girls came to welcome their new brothers. Gajeel handed off Steel as he made his way down to the celebration.  
"Well you finally did it" Lily chuckled landing on the dragon slayer's shoulder. "Now stop knocking that poor woman up"   
"Gihee... shut it cat" the friends laughed. "Now let's go collect our money"   
It was late in the day when the party finally settled down. Most the guild members were drunk and passed out or knocked out from the fight that broke out. Gajeel made his way to his table where Levy, the babies and the girls were waiting ready to return home. He set down an old worn money sack heavily on the table with a clank.  
"Gajeel Redfox you did not place bets on our children" she scolded him.   
"Odds were 1000 to 1 and I felt lucky. Gihee" he shrugged.  
Levy shook her head at him. Shortly after there was a second heavy clank on the table, both Levy and Gajeel look over at a very proud Silver.  
"Gihee" she smiled at her parents   
"Looks like someone already looks up to you Gajeel" Lily burst out laughing.  
"Stupid cat" he threw his cup at Lily as he flew off. You could hear the family's laughter fill the guild hall. 

_Life was perfect at last._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story. I've used a few real like experiences in the story to make it more personal and relatable. 
> 
> The name of the Redfox children was solely my idea. I wanted to keep with a metal theme for all of them. I hope you enjoyed the names I picked out. I enjoyed the father daughter relationships of Gajeel and Silver as well as Gajeel and Pewter, so I may write a few short stories about them. Possibly more as the boys get older and maybe some about the demon twins, I can see them getting into all kinds of trouble. 
> 
> I hinted at a NaLu baby in this story, though I havent decided a gender so more to come soon.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


	10. Bonus chapter-Snipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy is done having babies and refused Gajeel's advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Taigatora (tigress123)

“Gajeel Redfox I said no!” Levy crossed her arms, tapping her foot in aggravation. “But Lev, it’s been six weeks, Wendy gave you the all clear, come on I’ve missed you” Gajeel whined. “No, I told you weeks ago if you want any you’re gonna have to suck it up and get snipped. I refuse to have any more kids!” She turned away from him, gathering the two small babies from their shared crib. “I told you, I don’t feel comfortable with having Wendy handle that, she’s like my little sister, it would be weird” The thought sent an uneasy shiver down his spine. “Go see Porlyusica then.” Levy pushed past the large dragonslayer heading for the kitchen, the boys in her arms starting to fuss. “That’s even worse Levy!” Gajeel followed after her to the kitchen where he grabbed two bottles from the counter. “Tough mister, you pick, get snipped or no more sex” He scoffed at her, taking one of the twins from her arms and popping a bottle into his mouth. “You can’t resist this” He cockily said as he flexed one of his biceps. “Oh you wanna play that game then? Let’s see who caves first then”

Four months later:

“Alright you’re all done now get out of here. Stupid humans and their reproductive organs.” Porlyusica mumbled under her breath. Gajeel walked awkwardly home, collapsing down on to the couch. “Lil bring me ice!” he moaned in pain as he waited for Lily to bring him an ice pack. “What happened to you?” Lily asked flying in from the kitchen. Gajeel growled as he placed the ice pack on his lap. “Oh! Well then, I guess Levy won that bet” Gajeel would have swatted at the exceed but decided against it once the coldness of the ice hit him. “Fucking stupid cat” He cursed his friend, who just chuckled before flying out the door. 

Lily made it to the guild hall in record time. “Mira!” He flew over to the white haired barmaid. “Ah Lily, what do I owe the pleasure?” She smiled at the small black cat. “I’m here to collect my winnings” Mira raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh and what winnings would that be?” Lily laughed as Levy walked over to the bar with the boys in her arms. “Lily aren't you supposed to be training with Gajeel today?” Lily looked at her confused. “Oh is that what he used as his cover story?” Mira coughed. “Cover story? Lily what’s going on?” Lily couldn’t help the boisterous laugh that came out of him in that moment. “Gajeel went to see Porlyusica” He gasped in between words. “He gave in and got snipped, Levy won the bet” He rolled off the bar on to the floor in his fit of laughter. Both Mira and Levy laughed at the little black exceed. “Alrighty then, here’s y’alls winnings.” She sat a large jewel bag on the counter with a wink. “Alright Lily get off the floor and help me carry this back home, looks like I have a dragonslayer at home in need of some care” She giggled walking out of the guild hall.


End file.
